At present, a search result provided by a search engine for a user often includes promoted advertisement content, and these advertisements are usually the result of autonomous editing by advertisers.
The following problems exist in the related art: there is often little difference among advertisements which can be provided by a plurality of mutually associated search terms, that is, a plurality of mutually associated search terms may unchangeably correspond to advertisement content released by a certain advertiser; however, the advertisement content is usually the same and shows no difference when being presented to users, and can hardly meet the personalized needs of the users; furthermore, since the personalized needs of the users cannot be properly met, the effectiveness of advertising is also affected.